The Marked One's Tainted Blood Brings With Them A Dark Promise
by Marissathelioness
Summary: Sango, an average preteen with weight issues meets a transfer student, who takes a disliking to her. Suddenly she finds that danger tracks her everywhere with people trying to murder her and others. The Akatsuki, free from being snakes, traps her for information about Tokyo. As he and her clash frequently she unknowingly dives into the world of cold-blooded killers. OCxOC, Assassin
1. PreFace

**PreFace**

* * *

Cold air swirled around my body burning what little skin was showing. My toes and fingers were numb, but also on fire, for the blood vessels narrowed restricting blood flow as my body decided I no longer needed them. They were no longer important.

My lungs burnt with every breath of cold, unwelcoming oxygen.

Eyes the color of deep mahogany searched for civilization, but there was none. Only the rocky mountainous and snowy landscape. Hugging my jacket closer to my chubby frame I waited for the one I was never supposed to meet to show himself. Hearing snow crunching behind me I whipped around only to lock eyes with my fate. This was why I was here, after all, to save what was most precious to me by sacrificing myself. Stupid, but somewhat reasonable.

"So you came after all . . . interesting." He grinned at me with his laughter filling my ears, only five feet apart I could smell the pungent scent of alcohol on his breath. I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat ignoring the intense reactions to run. This was for a good reason, I had to be strong.

His footsteps were slow, predatory. My heartbeat slammed against my chest with such ferocity that I was sure even he could hear it. It created a drumming beat to which he marched to perfectly, time was slow now. Every movement he made, between the two of us, everythibg was slowed down. I could hardly breathe as he finally reached me the pleasure in his eyes of killing me, and hurting another poor innocent soul without having to lay a finger on that person in the process. Causing them grief, and aggoby beyond what he could ever possibly do.

"This will all be over quickly." He mused obviously excited by this little game of his while I wished it would end. My heartbeat resounded in my ears as my mind raced frantically.

"You'll keep your promise?" I gasped out practically begging. He gave a curt nod. "I am a man of my word, Mrs. Miyamoto." I nodded and closed my eyes tight, bracing myself for what would certainly be the fates cutting my own sting of life, my red string of fate.

He took his time though, pacing around his prey. Toying with me.

The Angel of Death then swooped down to claim yet another soul, one who went willingly. But it missed. My eyes snapped open as I saw something I never wanted to see, both terror and joy filling my body.

 **This is going to be a novel and will be written like one!**

 **I AM ANTI-MARY SUE/GARY STEW!**

 **This story is not your usual "Akatsuki meet High School students" or "Akatsuki cat" story, as it has large doses of reality in it. Meaning that this is not like fanfictions where random things happen all the time. A lot of thought is put into the story and each chapter.**

 **My vocabulary will be increasing greatly throughout the story and I will have the definitions of words at the bottom of each chapter or the top. You will be very surprised as to how the Akatsuki are pulled into our world and I am sure you will enjoy it! This is going to be a novel and will be written like one!**

 ** _This story will contain killing, suggestive and dark themes, eventual romance._** ** _These themes will be maintained to a degree, some will drop, some will rise. This is a story about being able to grow, going from needing someone to being able to stand on your own two feet, going from being able to stand alone to needing support, recovery, learning to live, love and be loved. Learning who deserves you._**

 ** _I will let you know that the Akatsuki will not be coming into the game until about Chapter 3, just so I can get the ball rolling with the characters in Chapter 1 and 2. Let you get to know them a bit more and about their personal lives before we get to the sweet, juiciness that is Ninjas! This story will be a novel and will be written like one, not the half way done stories that are popped off the top of my head. I already have the whole plotline filled out!_**

 ** _I only own my OC's. The Akatsuki members belong to Kishimoto. The OC's are average, and have imperfections, including physical ones, just like you and me. That way, you will be able to easily step into their shoes._**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Suspense, Action, Supernatural (Akatsuki), Family, Dark and subjective themes as well as Light themes. Warning! Foul language (especially for Hidan).**

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter of many to come!**


	2. Ch 1: Arrival Of The Transfer Student

**Chapter 1 Arrival Of The Transfer Student**

* * *

A snowfall of innocent colored sakura petals danced in the warm, April air, the breeze as its guide. "Why does _he_ have to choose _that_ girl over me again?" I silently cried to myself, it was nerve wracking. Crossing an intersection I walked into my workplace determined to put my personal life behind me, so as to not affect my work life. JC Peny's is where I worked, even though it was Tokyo, we still had everything that America did.

Dropping my school bag off behind the counter I manned the cash register ready for any pleased customer to come my way. Katsumi flashed a bright smile at me as she manned the register next to me. Luckily on Wednesdays, I only had to work from 3:30 to 5:00.

I had changed into my work clothes; a blue blouse, faded blue jeans and black shoes, after school in the bathrooms before coming here. My name tag proudly situated on my left breast proclaiming Sango for all the world to see. "Sango! Do you want to workout with me after work?" My fellow co-worker asked with a bright smile. "No, I think I'll pass . . ." I was never one for being in shape, I never worked out and I definitely didn't like gym class. Unfortunately, I was gifted with clumsiness, unlike my brother, and I was not very coordinated. One of the reasons for my weight problem. Katsumi gave a pout at my answer.

"Come on, please? We can go light . . ." She sang in a high key. "Sorry Kat, I have a lot to do." I gave the excuse as I subtracted myself from the situation and turned to a customer, helping him check out. Kat, however, wouldn't let up as I had hoped. "You need to work out, I could help you." Letting the customer walk away with his newly purchased clothing I gave a kind smile to the one hounding me.

"Katsumi, I know you are worried about me becoming obese-"

"It's not just that!" She snapped cutting off my sentence and making me jump. The formation of tears stung my eyes as I tried to fight them back. She looked around noticing that others were looking at us weirdly, she minced her voice out of courtesy to me and continued. "People are making fun of you, I don't like it!" She hissed quietly. I quickly turned my head to my register pretending that I was busy to keep the salty water from spilling from my eyes but I was still listening to what she had to say as she continued. "It does not help your self-esteem either, you know it. I know it. We both know it! You are the shyest person I know, you never speak out in school and barely raise your hand in class. You need more confidence in yourself and I know it will help you . . ." She murmured under her wine painted lips.

I huffed in indignation at being treated like a child, even though I was only thirteen. "Whatever . . ." I whispered back with a know-it-all undertone, it was the preteen popping out, stupid changing hormones.

Soon 5:00 rolled around and Kat and I both checked out, as we had the same schedules. "I am sorry for yelling at you, but you need to think about your health before it is too late." She apologizes, her glossy evergreen eyes clearly reflected how remorseful she was. Kat was not Japanese, she was American but her mother moved here after a divorce and at the time did not know she was pregnant with Katsumi. Her mother then gave birth nine months later to Kat who's name was suggested by the nursemaid to allow her to blend in more easily in life here in Japan, and that is how Katsumi is here and why she has a Japanese name.

"It's okay." I sighed just wanting to go home and relax. She smiled lightly at me, her eyes saying that it was anything but fine. So instead of making a long list of problems we had, we walked home side by side in silence as we watched the sunset. Our houses weren't that far, only a little past the school and around the corner of Shinjuku district. Our footsteps echoed on the pavement as we watched couples going out to eat, or elder teens with groups of friends with plans of their own. I looked to Kat seeing the longing in her eyes.

She was one of the people that would be classified as a dreamer, one who believed in true love, of course, I was no exception, but I didn't want a boyfriend yet. One thing we both longed for, though, was to be older and more mature. Not just mentally, but physically. We wanted the curves that came with puberty.

"It will happen in a few years I'm sure." I reminded her once again patting her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her. She nodded with a small smile of hope at me. "I hope so."

Turning the corner we walked a little ways and ended up at our houses. Her's was right across the street from mine so we usually walked together. Because of that, and the fact that our mothers were good friends, it was only natural for us to bond and eventually become good friends ourselves. Not best friends, but good ones.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Kat then sped off towards her house and turned to make sure that I had done the same. "Bye..." I mumbled as she watched me, as usual, to make sure that I was opening the door, just as she was now, and we went into our respective shelters. Throwing my school bag to the side of the hallway I took off my shoes, walked into the kitchen to grab the stash of cookies and pocky I kept hidden behind boxes of ramen and retrieved a can of cold coke from the fridge only to plop my chunky form on the couch. Opening the bag of potato chips and turning the TV on I quickly turned it to my favorite show.

Kamisama Kiss.

"Go Tomoe!" I shouted at the top of my lungs watching as Tomoe, a fox spirit, defended his lady and mistress, his goddess, Nanami, from the infamous pop star Kurama, an evil Tengu. Watching as Tomoe used a spell with a leaf to turn the tengu into an ostrich he then threatened to make a meal out of him for Nanami, but Nanami stopped him with her voice, which is law for the familiars.

Once the show ended I looked at my phone to see it was 6:30. I still had homework . . . I groaned in annoyance and rubbed my hands against my face, feeling small acne bumps. I knew I would get my butt handed to me by my mother if I didn't accomplish it in time.

* * *

A blaring ringing blasted from the side of my head waking me up and earning a sharp strike, calming the alarm clock into being silent.

Jumping out of my bed I went to the bathroom and snagged a full body towel and washcloth, starting the shower's water as I did so. Not giving the water a chance to warm I jumped in as the icy liquid rushed over my skin. My body shivered in disdain as it tried to warm itself.

After washing up I threw myself out of the shower and toweled off as quickly as I could. Yanking a brush through my hair and opting to let it air dry. I quickly dressed into the school uniform of a dark cherry skirt and a white, button-up dress shirt adorned with a similar red tie. As I rushed out of the bathroom I realized two things for the twentieth time that year in only five days.

These new school uniforms showed my unsculpted, untanned legs. Something I absolutely hated about myself.

With no time to get any breakfast, as the clock flashed 8:30 a.m., I managed to shove the piles of books into my small bag and ran to meet my elder brother at the door, already waiting for me in the same white shirt and red tie, the only thing different was that he was wearing black pants. He said nothing as we walked outside, locking the door behind us.

We had no time to even stop for breakfast on the way to our lovely destination, as it seemed that time was against us today, so we took shortcuts to the building that would be our learning environment for the next seven hours.

We reached inside the building, kicking our outside shoes off and shoving them in out lockers, switching to the soft, inside shoes just as the 8:50 bell sounded through the hallways. After a quick exchange, my brother and I headed to our different classes. I slipped into mine with the crowd, taking my seat nearest the back of the room just as the bell sounded for class to begin.

That was when I saw someone I had never seen in class before.

Wild caramel locks glistened in the sunlight filtering inside from the window next to him, his olive skin glowing in the fluorescent yellow sunshine. He was lean, masculine, but had bumps of pimples on his facial skin. he was tall, I could tell even with him sitting down, and was looked to be slightly older than the rest of the students in the class that could easily pass for preteens. I hadn't even realized I was staring until he rose from his seat.

"My name is Evenson, Charlie and I will be your transfer student from America. I will take any requests that you give me." The teen's voice was low, refined.

Kat raised her hand from behind me and the teacher called on her in response. "Evenson, how old are you?" Kat asked curiously. I had forgotten that Katsumi was easily fifteen years old.

Charlie gave a smile her way before answering. "Sixteen." Kat nodded seemingly happy with the fruits of her question. I suddenly became self-conscious that I was one of the few students in here that were not around the age of Kat. It only served to make me more nervous, something I knew she could see as clear as day. Putting a calming hand on my shoulder she seemed to know just how I was feeling and always knew how to calm me. Even with a touch and gesture so simple.

"What is your favorite animal?" Another student questioned eagerly, his dark eyes filled with joy at having a new student to converse with.

"I have a few, not just one. The leopard. The dog. the falcon, and the dolphin."After a few more questions and a few explanations later Charlie was done with questions and sat back down.

I couldn't fight the nagging feeling that I knew this boy from somewhere . . . his eyes locked with my own, a flash of remembrance reflected in his dove gray pools.

"Hi . . . I'm Sango . . ." I stuttered already feeling my nerves trying to drown me.

Instead of answering me he forced a smile, but his eyes said he was anything but happy at the moment. Afterward, he ignored me the rest of class, which consisted of staying in the same class for four more fifty minutes periods. The bell rang at 12:30, signaling lunch.

Digging into my backpack I retrieved two bento boxes looking to see Kat had gotten her's as well. We walked outside to see Hayato, already waiting on us, eating his own food. Plopping down I looked him in the eyes, his dark brown, nearly black ones, coming into contact with my own.

"Are you staying after school?" He nodded in answer and I sighed. He had cleaning duty and clubs today, of course, he wouldn't have time for me. I looked to Kat who sat across from me taking a bite of chicken with her chopsticks.

I stuffed some rice down my throat, quickly moving to the meat.

"How is my darling little sister doing?" Hayato mused with a slight chuckle. I glared in annoyance. "You're only five minutes older than me . . ." I mumbled. He ruffled my air dried hair.

Finishing my bento I moved on to the next one. I ignored the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that kept telling me to look back. Soon, though, the feeling grew more intense. So I looked back, studying my surroundings with precision, one thing I could never mess up. There was nothing. No transfer student. No one. Only a cherry blossom tree, but I felt like someone was trying to bore holes inside my head . . . I looked to the side, to the doors of the school building. Nothing.

I couldn't find out who was glaring at me, or where they were, but I knew it was someone I couldn't see . . .

 **I AM TOTAL ANTI-MARY SUE/GARY STEW!**

 ** _First, some Brain Candy -_**

 ** _Minced- Lowering of one's voice or tone out of courtesy or respect./ An adjective describing someone who is dainty, or refined./ affectedly elegant in gait (stride for example), manner, or speech._**

 ** _Caramel- It's color ranges from pale yellow to amber to dark brown but is known as a strong, light brown color in hair._**

 ** _Fluorescent- Very bright light or lighting._**

 ** _Soft shoes used inside of buildings like schools or homes in Japan- Uwabaki, light, flexible shoes that are easy to slip on and off._**

 ** _Precision- Great accuracy._**

 ** _Innocent color- White or Pink._**

 ** _Grades in Japan:_**

 _ **1st year- equivalent to**_ 10th grade _ **sophomore (16 years old)**_  
 _ **2nd year- equivalent to**_ 11th grade _ **junior (17 years old)**_  
 _ **3rd year- equivalent to**_ 12th grade _ **senior (18 years old)**_  
 _ **Junior high school is three years, from 7th to 9th grade (13-15 years old).**_

 ** _Finally, some questions to get the mice turning the wheels in our heads ~_**

 ** _If Charlie is attending 9th grade classes as a transfer student, what grade is he in when in America_** ** _based on his age?_**

 _ **The next chapter some phenomenon will happen, can you guess what it is? I will let you know that the Akatsuki may not show up until Chapter 3, just so I can get the ball rolling with the characters here and let you know more about them and their personal lives. Then we will get to the amazing goodness that is the Ninjas! So, please, bear with me!**_

 _ **What is Sango's relationship with Katsumi? Is it healthy, unhealthy, good or bad?**_

 _ **Why does Sango not wish to work out with Katsumi? Why does Katsumi try too hard to help Sango with her weight situation?**_

 _ **Who is it that keeps choosing another girl over Sango?**_

 _ **Who do you think was watching Sango? Another girl who is jealous? Maybe of her closeness with Hayato even though he is her brother?**_

 _ **Remember, you don't have to answer these questions, they are simple questions just like in class at school to get the gears shifting. Feel free to review what you thought of the story!**_


	3. The Shrine Of My Ancestor's

_**I will always have definitions and my author's notes at the end of the chapters! Vocabulary will be first at the end of the chapter if you wish to look some of the words up, which is recommended! Remember to check out my profile page for more information regarding the characters!**_

 _ **Chapter 2 The Shrine Of my Ancestor's**_

Kat ran over to me during P.E., the last class of the day for us. "Sango, what's up?" She asked as she ran to me dressed in the school's Gym clothes, a pair of shorts and shirt. The colors matching our school's, white and red. "Nothing," I replied trying to hide from the teacher as best as possible. He hated me and knew I wasn't one to run. She laughed.

"So, did you do something to Charlie, or what? I've never seen him act like that to anyone here except you." I cringed. I wasn't the only one to notice Charlie's behavior, and I was right about him not treating anyone else like that. Wanting to evade the question I pretended to pay attention to the class, two team captains were picking and I ran to one of them who had picked me hoping for once in my life that I wouldn't be paired up on the same team as Kat. When Kat was called to the other team I silently counted my blessings, knowing that I would be getting hit in the face with a volleyball in retribution.

My teammates already knew from years of experience that sports were not my forte. Using their prior knowledge they blocked the ball each time it came my way, which was nearly every hit. I was playing in the middle, back row. As the weakest link of the team they covered me while I flinched each time the ball was smacked over the net, be it by my team or the other. The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the locker room, certain that Kat would be fairly unhappy with me not answering her earlier question. Tearing off my shirt I threw it inside my Gym locker and threw on my uniform, sauntering towards the school parking lot to meet up with Hayato. I was relieved that Kat had work today, so she wouldn't be able to get a hold of me today. Tomorrow, however, was another story.

When I headed back home, fighting tears all the way there as I missed loving school, missed being treated better than how the American treated me. Are all American's like this? I questioned myself.

A few weeks passed, and every day was the same. It was both better, and worse. Better because there was no sun and hadn't rained even though the clouds were dense and opaque. Kat and I had gotten to know each other better during this time and quickly became best friends. It was worse because Charlie had been at school for two weeks already and it seemed like a blur. Every day since the sixth of April He never talked to me. He acted hostile towards me, like I had done something to wrong him. Because of that I had begun to dread waking up for school five out of seven days of the week and cherished the weekends more and more. I hated coming to class when I knew he would be there, projecting the same cold and sinister aura.

I sat at my seat, checking my phone for the date it flashed April 20th, 2015.

As the teacher directed us to a page number we all followed and were told to write an outline on chapter one section two of the history of Japan. Nothing but the sound of pencils against paper filled the classroom and the occasional air conditioner kicking on and off. Pages were flipped one after the other as I jotted down some quick notes on the various paragraphs I read and the important information they contained within them. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw a student turn back to look at Charlie to ask for some help with taking good notes.

Charlie glowered at the girl before him that had turned to him for assistance. A flicker of hurt crossed her dark eyes and Charlie's softened just as fast. "Please, excuse my behavior," He apologized. "Today is just not my day, and I should not take it out on you, much less a vivacious and resplendent young woman like yourself." She giggled quietly and seemed to forgive his rudeness from earlier.

"Wow," She held her breath for a few seconds before letting it out in a single rush of air. "When you have such a way with words, how can I not forgive you?" She smiled with a subtle flirtatious undertone, barely detectable in her voice. Charlie blinked staying silent as she asked her questions.

I continued to write my notes, ignoring the one-sided conversation between the American and Akane. I had to admit, she looked amazing. Dark skin, slanted almond shaped eyes colored a dark chestnut, framed by thick lashes and thin eyebrows. Luscious hair, an inky black shade that was as long as the day falling down her back with strands in the front.

Who wouldn't be captivated by her charm?

"I'm sorry, Miss Akane, but I am not interested in courting at this moment in time." I listened understanding it was Charlie's voice. It had seemed that the only person in the school that wouldn't . . . 'court' Akane was Charlie. It makes sense, him being new here and not knowing much about anyone.

Akane frowned. "Oh, it's fine . . . um, thank you for helping me." Charlie nodded and she turned back to assess her work while I watched on, envious of her extreme beauty. At the same time, I was stunned. Who in their right mind would decline an invitation to go out with one of the most popular girls at school, not to mention one of the most gorgeous in ninth grade?

Charlie glanced at me his eyes smoldering. Maybe he didn't just not like me, maybe he despised me.

Walking home after school had been uneventful, Hayato and I had our regular school day and were ready for Friday. It was then I decided to research Americans.

Walking upstairs I grabbed my laptop and booted it up waiting patiently for the laptop's screen to change to my home screen. As it flashed onto a bubblegum pink screen with bubbles I entered my login information and was allowed access.

I searched up so many different websites about Americans. They were originally from England, part of Great Britain, and had sailed away to the New World in hopes of gaining religious freedom and landed at Plymouth Rock, Northern Virgina. They were classified to still remain very proper and graceful, handling things with understanding. Until they felt threatened by the Native Americans, the first true Americans. Squanto had helped them survive and established communication between his tribe and the pale faces.

Before I knew it, it was already 8:30.

"Sango," My mother called. "Dinner is ready!" I nodded shutting down my computer and dashing off to the kitchen to enjoy a nice meal with my family.

The next morning Mother dropped us off at the school parking lot because of the pouring rain, the spatters of water droplets pelting against the window. Charlie's seat was absent, leaving me both wondering why and thankful that I didn't have to deal with his bizarre stares. Throughout English 2, Algebra 2, Physics, and History he still had not shown up. Even by the beginning of lunch.

I was happy that I finished my homework - though I was sure I was wrong on a few. This was the perk of having a social life the pace of a snail. We did have a big group at our table, though, Kat, my brother Hayato, and a few more people who I recognized from Kat and I's class. Some I didn't because they were in Hayato's class. I did know Anna, Tatsuya, and Mai. Tatsuya, a boy, the same age as Kat. He was taller than the others, his hair a black mess that was slicked back with an oily substance and deep coffee colored eyes. Anna, a girl who was of average height, discreetly wearing a wig of soft black to keep her subtly dyed maroon red hair hidden. She had recently gotten it dyed for her birthday last week, the color **4R, Red Hot Red by Textures and Tones.** Mai, was the smallest, most fragile looking one of the group. She had hair the color of medium brown - everyone kept their hair tied back if it was long, but Anna's was the only one with short hair in this pack of outcasts.

"Sango, you know what we should do?" Anna asked me, her eyes shining despite the cloudy overcast. I looked at her with a small smile, edging her to go on. One look between her and Yuki was shared, one of strong will. "Why don't you come with us to the movies tonight? We could go out to eat at Yamabuki's Restaurant." Anna persuaded with a sly smile on her face. If there was one thing she could do best, it was to persuade even a fox to do what she wanted. I thought hard, wanting to go because I was sure that I would be able to eat some ramen at Yamabuki's Restaurant and I would be able to be lazy in front of a huge flat screen TV. However, the real trial here that dissuaded me was if I would have the motivation and the energy to get all dolled up.

"Come on Sango, you won't regret it. We are going to see a really cool witch movie." Mai persuaded in a sweet and polite voice, fitting for her fragile form. She was warm and caring, loving; just like her name.

I nodded my head with a smile creeping slowly across my face. "Alright. Let's do it." They smiled in triumph at me and after talking for a bit about our schedules we decided on a date and time. The bell rang signaling class to begin in ten minutes.

"Hey, Sango?" Tatsuya asked he looked to be nearly choking on his own tongue. "Could I, walk you to class? I mean we are right next door to each other." I held my breath for a moment and gave a short nod. "Sure." He smiled with relief flooding his face as he visibly relaxed. He took my bag from me, making sure to stay in my line of sight. Probably to assure me that he wasn't going through it or anything scandalous. As we walked up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor dodging several people along the way, we chatted. Our favorite anime were Naruto, Inuyasha, Kamisama Kiss, and even Fairy tail. Just as we were really getting deep into the topic we reached the outskirts of the two classrooms. Handing me my bag he gave a smile. "See you later then, Sango." He waved to me as he turned sharply on his head and trudged through the door. I slowly walked into mine to see Kat talking with a now present Charlie. He looked tired, his hair was tangled so I could only assume that he had slept in late this morning.

His skin was now pallor, a stark contrast to his usual olive color that would usually have a healthy glow to it. Was he sick, cold, or just tired? The room temperature didn't feel cold it felt nice, so that was out. It left only two options. I held my breath as I forced my body to walk towards my seat right next to his.

"Hey," I called quietly, almost sure he didn't hear me. I could bearly hear myself. He turned to look at me, his eyes not hateful like the last time but they still possessed that cold feeling in them. "Are you okay?" I asked swallowing a lump in my throat as I sat down, setting my bag on the floor. He stared at me, remembrance still in his eyes as he studied my face and hair. It was like the first time we met.

His jaw clenched tightly.

"Hello," He swallowed. "I don't believe we started off on the right foot. I know I have been a jerk to you, and I hope you will forgive me." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, things happen." I found myself fidgeting with my fingers, finding them amusing at the moment. He shook his head. "No, I was wrong to do that to you. It's just . . ." He trailed off. I looked at him and asked away. "It's just . . . what?"

"It's just you . . . look like her, someone I used to know." He replied. Now I was sure of two things, one was that even through that cold exterior, Charlie was hiding something. Second, whoever this girl was that I looked like, she must have been important to him because the was the only time I saw a flicker of warmth in those cold, murderous eyes of his.

"So . . . that gives you the right to ignore me?" I breathed out, my anger rolling in waves, but I was still quiet. The last thing I wanted was to cause a scene, it would embarrass me. I would have to make a mental note to ask him about this girl later on.

"No. It does not. I am sorry, and I ask for your forgiveness, Miss Miyamoto."

My face flushed with embarrassment at being called "Miss" and my last name, it was something I was not used to. "Don't play coy with me . . ." I muttered. He rose an eyebrow.

"I am sorry you think I am trying to be alluring, but I assure you I don't see you nor any other girl here relationship wise." I glared at him but my look soon softened into a small smile when I sensed no lies rolling off the boy's tongue.

"Alright, meet me after school. We can talk more then. Oh, and call me Sango, not Miyamoto." He gave a smirk, nearly invisible but still somewhat polite. "Very well, Miss Sango."

The rest of the school day passed by quickly, with school letting out an hour early for parent-teacher conferences. Charlie and I talked in between class periods. Kat walked to work and Hayato followed her and another girl, while Anna and Mai rode the bus home. Tatsuya raced to the game store a little ways before the school to his work place leaving me and Charlie to walk alone.

His footsteps were light, the sounds of his boots on the pavement a melody.

"What are your favorite colors?" I asked not knowing what else to talk about. He looked up to the sky, the sun shining on his oily face. "Red, white, blue and green, preferably a dark green." I nodded. "Mine are violet purple, magenta pink, cyan blue and yellow."

After a few minutes, he looked to be concentrating deeply. I assumed he was thinking about that girl.

"Who was she?" Almost immediately after the words flew out of my mouth he stared at me. "My doppelganger?" I clarified catching his attention even more. He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "You don't need to know." Now, feeling anger welling up inside my chest I rounded on him.

"Yes, I do! If I didn't then you shouldn't have brought it up in class. Now tell me."

He simply stared at me, unmoving like a statue. I swear we stood there for what felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes. "You wanted an explanation then, and you got one, isn't that enough?" He hissed under his breath, his eyes boring into mine. As he started to walk away I regained my senses and rushed after him. "Wait!"

Unfortunately, Charlie Evenson was just too fast for me, or I was too out of shape and was soon lost in the crowd. I huffed for a while catching my breath as best I could before deciding to visit one of the shrines of my family. The shrine of my ancestors.

After making a quick stop to drop my things off inside my house I headed outside into my back yard, pushing the twin sliding doors open. The grass was as green as jade, flowers blossomed along the creek with stones here and there bringing beauty and grace. The bonzai trees around with a single cherry blossom tree in full bloom giving the feeling of purity and innocence. Fresh, clean air filled my nostrils as I breathed in the alluring fragrance all around me. The calm water of the creek a lullaby, filling my mind with peace.

Sauntering across the soft grass I made my way to the small stone bridge and slowly walked across and into the small temple of our shrine. Already I felt the cold yet welcoming spirits of my family tree ushering me further inside.

The ancient runes of tablets, marked by engraved Katakana and in most, Hiragana. The ancient words thrilling as shivers rushed down my spine. Brushes, ink and more lay untouched by time, gifts to our ancestors and available for us to use while inside the shrine. I found myself at the end of the shrine and on a small table, lay a scroll, ink, a paint brush, a small box of matches, incense and a tray for the matches.

Taking the matches I swiped one across the side of the box, the fire hissing to life as I lit the incense, the smell of sage and lavender filling the air as I put the match out and placed it in the tray. Clasping my hands together, palm against palm, finger against finger, I prayed to my ancestor's. Silently, I thanked them for all they have done for me and those before.

"Please, ancestor's, I need guidance." I pleaded as my voice was now confident, as it always was when I was in the shrine. I continued until it was near sundown, telling them all about how I have been and what new trials I was facing in life. About Charlie, Hayato, Kat, Anna, and even Mai. Telling them that I wished to change, to be who I am when at the shrine. Admitting all my faults in the process and Hayato's as well. Knowing I would have to be inside soon, I dipped the brush in ink and began to write a message to my ancestors, even though I was aware that they were gone and no longer on the earth. My brother used to visit them with me, in the shrine when we were younger. All that changed back a few years ago, and if felt as if I bearly knew him at all anymore. We were so distant now, agonizingly painful, but I always faked a smile to hide the fact that I was fighting back tears. I didn't want him to feel guilty, I wanted him to be happy. And if that meant faking it until he made it, then that was what I would do.

That night, my life changed forever.

 _ **Pictures of Anna's hair color is on my profile page if you want to see the SHADE of her hair dyed! Same with Mai!**_

 _ **Definitions:**_

 _ **Coy-** **making a pretense of shyness or modesty that is intended to be alluring, reluctant to give details, especially about something regarded as sensitive, quiet and reserved, shy.**_

 ** _Pallor- an unhealthy pale appearance._**

 _ **Trudged- walk slowly and with heavy steps, typically because of exhaustion or harsh conditions**_

 _ **scandalous- causing general public outrage by a perceived offense against morality or law.**_

 _ **Discreetly- in a careful and prudent manner, especially in order to keep something confidential or to avoid embarrassment.**_

 _ **Retribution- Punishment inflicted on someone as vengeance for a wrong or criminal act.**_

 _ **Evade- Escape or avoid, especially by cleverness or trickery.**_

 _ **Glowered- Have an angry or sullen look on one's face; scowl.**_

 _ **Vivacious- Lively, animated, spirited, brisk.**_

 _ **Resplendent- Shining brilliantly, gleaming, splendid, radiant, dazzling, gorgeous, magnificent.**_

 _ **Gregarious- Fond of the company of others, sociable.**_

 _ **Dread- Great fear or apprehension.**_

 _ **Subtle- (especially of a change or distinction) so delicate or precise as to be difficult to analyze or describe.**_

 _ **Despised- Feel contempt or a deep repugnance for**_

 _ **Smoldering- show or feel barely suppressed anger, hatred, or another powerful emotion.**_

 _ **Envious- Jealous of something or someone.**_

 _ **inky-black- The color of dried blue-black ink : a dark grayish blue to bluish black called also inky black**_

 _ **Despise(d)- feel contempt or a deep repugnance for**_

 _ **luscious- very sexually attractive.**_


	4. Guidance From My Ancestor's

Thunder roared in the skys, rain pelted against the petals of various trees and glowers, leaves were strewn everywhere in a twister of rage. Nothing could escape the rampage of the ancient skys as the power was practiacally drained from the earth itself. The living inhabitants were spared, but the sakura trees, only a few, were not so fortunate. Everything else was left to keep it's life energy. The thunder sounded once more and its lightning counterpart cracked across the sky. Then again. Again.

The ancients muttered amoungst themselves, the long since dead spirits of the ancestors of Miyamoto Shrine. Those bounded by marriage, blood, and distant relatives, conversed amoungst themselves. Taking only the best option.

Then it all stopped. No rain. No wind. No lightning. And no thunder.

My eyes fluttered open oblivious to everything around me as I reached to my right searching for the pink rectangular alarm clock on my wooden night stand. Finally, my fingertips brushed against the plastic and with a click the pink screen illuminated my vision. It was 7:00 in the morning.

I quickly got my morning routine done and pulled my hair into a high ponytail rushing out the door to the park, where my friends and I went the day after every parent-teacher conference when we didn't hang out at each other's houses and were off work. The day after Parent-teacher conferences school was canceled.

The tropical weather was nice as I walked at a leisurely pace in the streets. The birds sang a wonderful tune, sapranno and alto pitches mixed and matched creating an enjoyable environment. Anna, Mia, and Tatsuya beat me here, as usual, and werw already waiting at the park's entrance.

"Sango!" Anna called as she ran over and slammed into me with a hug. Next was Mai, who was more gentle about it and Tatsuya simply grinned cheekily. As there was little people awake so early in the morning, unless they were at work, we didn't need to worry about the park being too crowded.

"Come on guys." Tatsuya ushered as he lead the way through the gate and onto the stone trail winding through the park. The four of us converesed as we walked, the glistening of the morning dew was a sight to behold when mixed with perfect tropical weather and sunny skies cast ahead.

"So, do you have a date yet Sango?" Mia asked excitedly as if she knew something I didn't. The rest of the group looked at me expectantly, save for Tatsuya, who meerly kept his gaze fixed forward but listened with his ears. My face flushed to the color of a pink rose at the sudden question.

"You know I don't..."

Mia gave a small smile as she knew that I wasn't what many would call 'good looking' and therefore was usually overlooked despite my sweet personality. It seemed that looks were more importnant than anything else.

Tatsuya then decided to speak in a soothing voice. "You know, Sango, I could always- Holy wingless dragon!" He suddenly jumped and pushed the group back spooking all of us in the process as we let out girlish screams of terror.

"Snakes!" Mia shrieked. She hated snakes more than anything in the world.

And there were several of them, a total of ten.


End file.
